


Secretly Loving You

by TheShieldImagine



Category: Fan fiction - Fandom, WWE, WWE Fan Fiction, World Wrestling Entertaiment, ambrollins - Fandom
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, Same Sex Intercourse, Slash, Smut, Strong Language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-29
Updated: 2016-01-27
Packaged: 2018-05-10 05:09:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 22
Words: 21,767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5572204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheShieldImagine/pseuds/TheShieldImagine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It sometimes takes a separation to make you realize just how much you really loved someone. Seth is struggling with his new found feelings towards his former tag team partner Dean, but will he tell him how he feels or keep it to himself?</p><p>[This is a same sex love story so if your not comfortable with that type of genre then i would suggest that you don't read this]</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Confession

**[Read on Wattpad](https://www.wattpad.com/myworks/48905457-secretly-loving-you-boyxboy) **

**[Read on Tumblr](http://theshieldimagine.tumblr.com/post/130749444080/series-stories-masterlist) **

 

[ _Some of this story is written in Point of View Narration. POV will be in Italic's_ ]

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

''So, where we going tonight bro?'' Dean asked, throwing his friend a quick grin as they both made their way through one of the backstage corridors

Monday Night Raw had finished several hours ago and Dean and Roman were making their way to the parking lot, engaging in light conversation as they went

''I hear there's a pretty good bar somewhere close to here'' Roman replied, grinning back at him

''Hey you know me, I don't care where we go; beer is beer'' Dean replied

Roman laughed at his friend. Dean suddenly came to a stop, tilting his head in concentration

''What's up?'' Roman asked, standing still

''Can you hear that?'' Dean asked looking up at the older man

''Hear what?'' Roman replied

Dean could hear what sounded like sobs, so he followed the noise to one of the store rooms ''It's coming from in here'' Dean whispered as he pressed his ear up to the door

Roman walked up to the door and listened for a few seconds before knocking on the door, causing the sound to stop abruptly

''What do we do?'' Dean whispered

''I guess we try to help'' Roman replied

''Hey........um Is everything alright in there?'' Dean asked

''GO AWAY!!'' 

The voice that responded from inside the room was instantly recognized by both men.

''SETH!? what the hell's going on?'' Dean shouted, turning the door handle to try and get into the room

''JUST LEAVE ME ALONE DEAN'' Seth yelled, his tone less than welcoming

''Seth open the damn door. This is stupid'' Roman replied

''Yeah you might as well open it, cos we ain't going nowhere until you do'' Dean added

Dean and Roman were again met with silence and they were about to try and kick the door down, when they heard the lock being undone, a somber looking Seth emerged in the doorway. His eyes were red and puffy, and his cheeks were still wet with tears. 

''Happy now!!'' Seth mumbled as he stared at the ground, clearly embarrassed 

''What's going on bro, why are you crying?'' Dean asked in the softest tone he could manage

''I didn't think anyone would still be here'' Seth answered

''Look  we were just trying to help. We may not be  _The Shield_  anymore but we still care about you little brother'' Roman reasoned

''Yeah that's right'' Dean said

''I just had a weak moment, i'll be fine. You guys go home'' Seth replied, still not looking at either man

''Nope......we ain't going anywhere'' Dean stated ''Not until we know you're okay''

Seth groaned in annoyance, chancing a look at Dean before looking back down again ''I.......i just miss you guys that's all.  I don't feel as close to you anymore.....since we split'' 

''Well we miss you too bro, but we haven't gone anywhere you know, we're still here'' Roman replied

''I know but it's not the same'' Seth pointed out

Roman's phone started to ring so he left Dean to talk to Seth alone while he answered the call

''Look.....Roman and I are going to check out a local bar, wanna come with us?'' Dean asked

''Nah, your good. I'm not really in the mood you know?'' Seth replied, finally looking up Dean, his eyes taking in his features ''I wish i could just tell you'' he whispered

Seth's voice was quiet but Dean heard him ''Tell me what? Just say it'' Dean encouraged

''I can't. It will change everything'' Seth replied as he attempted to walk away from the older man

''Spill'' Dean said as he blocked Seth's path ''Come on bro it's only me''

Seth turned around to look at Roman, noticing that his phone call was coming to an end. It was now or never. He didn't want Roman to hear what he had to say, so he braced himself, turning around to face Dean head on. He needed to tell him, even if it meant that he'd never speak to him again. 

''I love you'' 


	2. Mutual affection

Silence. That's what Seth got for about half a minute as Dean mentally processed what Seth just told him. Dean had liked Seth since they met in development but had never thought that Seth felt the same way so he never bothered to act on his feelings.

''Everything alright?'' Roman asked as he made his way back over

''Yeah everything's fine'' Dean replied, his eyes not leaving Seth once

''Okay'' Roman replied, less than convinced as he looked between his two former teammates. 

He could tell that something had happened while he was on the phone ''So are we skipping the bar and going straight to the Hotel now or?......'' Roman asked 

''Yeah'' Dean replied without so much as a blink ''I'm uh, I'm gonna bunk up with Seth tonight, make sure he's alright'' 

''Cool'' Roman shrugged as he turned around and started to make his way towards the parking lot.

The car journey was silent. Not a word was spoken between the three men in the whole 15 minutes it took them to get to the Hotel. Roman wanted to know what was going on but he also didn't want to pry. He knew the two men well enough to know that they would tell him when they were ready. So for now he would just mind his own business and let the two men figure it out by themselves. 

Once they were all checked in, Seth followed Dean to their room, nerves racking his body as his brain worked overtime trying to guess what Dean was thinking. He was starting to wonder weather he had done the right thing by telling him how he felt.

They both stepped inside and when Seth decided to try and break the silence ''D-ean what''

Seth stuttered but was cut of by Dean pushing him up against the now closed door. Seth was trembling, Dean was looking at him like he was a puzzle he was trying to solve and it was making Seth uneasy.

''I love you too'' Dean finally whispered as he pressed his body against Seth's

Seth was all to aware of how close to one another they were, so close in fact that all he'd have to do was lean in and their lips would connect. His heart was beating so hard that he was sure Dean could probably feel it too, and it only got worse as Dean slowly leaned into him, his eyes locked with his own as he kissed him softly on the cheek. It was satisfying but also frustrating and no where near enough. Seth realized that he'd have to be the one to make the first move so he turned his head slightly and pressed his lips against Dean's. 

Dean gasped and Seth took the opportunity to push his tongue past Dean's lips, his arms wrapping around Dean's neck as his hand rested on the back of Dean's head, pulling him in as he deepened the kiss, surprised at how good it felt. His whole body was tingling. After a few minutes Dean took the lead and lifted Seth off his feet, carrying him over to the bed. 

Seth was placed down on the bed and Dean broke the kiss as he straddled the younger man's waist. ''Can i ask you something?''

''Sure'' Seth replied with a slight smile

''Have you ever done this before? Like been with a man?'' Dean replied

''Yeah. I've had boyfriends, why?'' 

Seth wasn't sure why Dean was asking him this all of a sudden. He knew he was gay

''It's just I've never.....''

''I know'' Seth said softly 

Seth knew what Dean was trying to say. This was all new to him, he'd never been with another man before.''Just do what comes naturally''

Dean pulled Seth's t-shirt up over his head and grabbed hold of Seth's hands, lacing their fingers together before pinning Seth's hands above his head as he began to trail kisses along Seth's neck and collarbone. 

''You like that?'' Dean asked as Seth gasped, biting him lip as Dean descended further down his body.  

''Oh yeah? how long have you wanted me for Seth?'' Dean teased between kisses

''I've wanted you for so damn long Dean, please'' Seth replied

''I bet you have'' Dean teased ''Bet you've been fantasizing about this huh? Been thinking about how hard i'd fuck this tight little ass of yours?'' 

Dean's dirty talk was getting Seth more excited by the second and he was growing painfully hard underneath the cotton confines of his boxers. He stared up at Dean desperately as the he watched him unbuckle his belt and pull his jeans down over his legs.

''Damn skinny jeans'' Dean groaned as Seth kicked his feet in an attempt to help

He loved that Dean was taking control and he was more than happy to oblige and lift his body up when Dean began to remove his underwear. 

''Now'' Dean said as he laid down on the bed beside Seth ''Your turn''

Seth smiled and quickly began to strip Dean of his clothes, brief kisses being exchanged as he went. He wasn't ashamed to admit that he took a moment to admire Dean's physic when he finally rid him of all his clothes either. 

''How about you show me how it's done?'' Dean said as he motioned to his nether regions

Oh Seth could defiantly do that. After all he'd been waiting long enough. 

Seth took hold of Dean's cock by the base and swallowed it down in one, reveling in the loud moan Dean let out as he began to bob his head up and down, his tongue teasing the vein underneath Dean's length as he pulled slowly pulled his head up and began to suck on the tip.

''Fuck Seth'' Dean moaned as his eyes closed tight, panting rapidly as Seth hollowed his cheeks and sped up. ''I'm gonna come, stop''

Seth stopped immediately and looked down at Dean as he caught his breath ''Turn around''

Seth did what he was told and turned around and got onto his hands and knees, watching eagerly as Dean got off the bed and retrieved a condom from his jacket pocket. ''I haven't got any lube'' Dean said as he rolled the condom onto his length

''It's fine'' Seth replied, shaking his ass slightly as he waited patiently for Dean 

''You sure?'' Dean asked

''I'm sure, give me your fingers'' 

Seth instantly began to suck, looking at Dean directly in the eye as he slurped on the  two fingers in his mouth. After a few minutes Dean pulled his fingers out of Seth's mouth, replacing them with his lips as he began to prep him. Dean's mouth swallowing a gasp as as he slid in up to the knuckle.

''That's it'' Dean whispered against the younger man's lips ''You're doing so good'' Dean gently added another finger, scissoring them quickly as he continued to prep the younger man.

''Please Dean'' Seth begged, growing inpatient

Dean pulled his fingers out of Seth and lowered his head down, delving his tongue into Seth's hole, making sure that he was wet enough to take him as Seth moaned loudly below him, pushing his ass back. 

''You ready babe?'' Dean asked as he lined his cock up with Seth's hole

''Yes.....please Dean I need you so bad'' Seth replied

Without any further warning Dean slid in, holding Seth's hips steady with one hand as he bottomed out. 

''Oh babe'' Dean moaned as he took a moment to get used to the intense heat surrounding him, the tightness overwhelming.

He started off slow. He wanted nothing more than to slam into Seth until he blew his load, but he also didn't want to hurt him, especially as he was taking him practically dry.  

''Shit Dean more'' Seth moaned as his fingers dug into the mattress below him

Dean obliged, speeding up his thrust's slightly as a thin layer of sweat began to cover his body. Seth's loud moan's encouraging him to be a little rougher as he grabbed hold of the younger man's hair, wrapping it around his hand as he sped up his thrust's even more. 

''Fuck. So tight'' Dean moaned as he edged closer to his release, Seth's hole squeezing him like a damn vice as Seth began to pleasure himself, his movement's matching Dean's pace as he dug his fingers into Seth hips. 

Seth's eyes closed tight as he came hard and fast, gasping for breath as Dean came just moments later. Dean slowly pulled out and Seth collapsed onto the bed, his legs giving out as Dean smiled down as him as he quickly disposed of the condom.

''Wow'' Dean said as he laid down beside Seth, wrapping his arms around the younger man.

''Wow indeed'' Seth replied with a laugh as he cuddled into him


	3. Love is love

Seth woke up and immediately turned his head around to look for Dean, only to find that he wasn't there. He hadn't been there for weeks now but it didn't stop him from subconsciously reaching out for him during the night. Nights were the worst, sleeping along just didn't feel right anymore. Seth let out a sigh and stared up at the ceiling as he thought about the night after he and Dean first slept together. 

_[S]_

_''Morning''_

_I smiled as Dean opened his eyes, staring sleepily at me_

_''Morning'' he replied, forcing a smile_

_''What's wrong?'' I asked_

_''Nothing'' He lied_

_'I knew him well enough to know he was lying, something was bothering him i just knew it. ''That's a lie. Tell me what's wrong'' I replied_

_''It's just.......i don't know. I guess I'm a little confused about what happened between us last night'' Dean admitted_

_''Wait. What is there to be confused about? I like you, you like me, we had sex. What part of that is confusing exactly?''_

_I didn't mean to be so sharp with him but this was starting to feel a little too much like a rejection._

_''I know and I do love you'' Dean replied ''I've loved you for year's but-''_

_''Then what's the problem?'' I asked_

_''I'm just still coming to terms with my feelings that's all' He explained_

_''You mean you're still trying to convince yourself you're not gay?'' I asked bluntly_

_It might have sounded a bit harsh but i was upset and now i was feeling rejected and used._

_''I suppose''  Dean shrugged_

_I took a deep breath and calmed myself down. I had to remind myself that this was all new to Dean, i was the first man he had ever been with._

_''Love is love Dean'' I said ''Does it really matter who you feel it with?''_

_''I guess not'' he said as he leant forward to peck my lips_ _''But can we not tell anyone about us yet?'' he asked as i pulled away ''I need to try and get my head around it first. I need come to terms with this whole thing, before I tell anyone else''_

_I was proud to be with him and I wanted to tell the world about it, but I also understood what Dean was going through. I myself had gone through the same phase a while back, dating a string of women in an attempt to push my true sexuality aside. I was worried about what people (especially my peers) would think of me and i couldn't be selfish. I needed to give Dean time._

_''Sure'' I replied ''I'll wait for however long you need''_

_''Thank you'' Dean smiled_

_''No problem. I love you Dean Ambrose'' I replied as i rested my head on his chest_

That was over a month ago and Seth was now used to waking up alone. Dean would frequently disappear for hours on end, often during the night, with no explanation and Seth would never question him about it, out of fear of losing him. He loved Dean with all his heart and he didn't want to lose him, but he was starting to get suspicious over his behavior. He feared that he would do what he once did and start sleeping with a string of women in an attempt to hide his true sexuality. So one night he decided to feign sleep and follow him, just to put his mind at rest.

_I felt the mattress dip and I knew that Dean was about to sneak out again, I peaked at him from behind my eyelids and watched as he quickly threw on some clothes and left the room, not even bothering to look back at me once before he left. I gave it a couple of minutes and then I followed him, making sure to stay far enough behind him so that he didn't see me._

_He was heading for the hotel bar and I looked on from behind a wall as he had a couple of drinks. Why couldn't he just order room service and stay in our room? Why didn't he just ask me to come with him? I thought as I watched him, sitting all by himself, perched on a bar stool. Then I realized why, my suspicions were correct, he was doing just what i did. He was seeing her again._

_He stood up as she walked towards him, his smile wide as he pulled her into a hug. He was cheating on me and to make matters worse, it was with his ex. The same ex that he had claimed never to have loved, the ex he had claimed was just a foil, the same ex he had claimed to have just used for sex. My heart dropped and i turned away from him, unable to watch anymore as i felt tears well up in my eyes._

_I practically ran back to our room, tears freely falling down my cheeks. As i laid back down on the bed, i decided to wait up for him._

_After a few hours Dean came back_

_''Where the hell have you been Dean?'' I asked_

_''I just had a few drinks at the bar'' Dean replied, shrugging his shoulders_

_''So you didn't meet up with anyone then?'' I questioned_

_Off course i knew the dreadful truth, but i wanted to hear him say it_

_''No....why?'' Dean asked_

_''Don't fucking lie to me Dean, I saw you with your ex'' I snapped_

_Dean's facial expression was a mixture of shock and annoyance as he squinted at me ''_ _Were you following me?''_

_''Yeah I was following you and you know what, i'm glad i did cos now i know the truth!!'' I spat_

_''Okay so I was with my ex! happy now?'' Dean replied_

_''Why would i be happy?'' I asked ''I waited for you. I gave you all the time you needed because I loved you and understood what you were going through, but you've betrayed my trust''_

_''Seth-''_

_''No just stop!'' I said as i turned away from him ''Get the fuck out and don't bother coming back'' I yelled as i laid down with my back to him._


	4. No one else will do

That was nearly three weeks ago and Seth and Dean had barely spoken to each other since. They had sex a few times since they split, but there was no love behind their actions, they were acting out of desire and they both knew that no one else would do. They were it for each other but they were stuck being friend's with benefits. Seth tried to move on, they both did, but the love they felt for each other refused to go away. 

_[D]_

_I made my way to another bar, in yet another hotel that I couldn't even remember the name off. It was a routine at this point. My life had become a blur since Seth and I split up; well i say split up, but we were never truly together, and that was my fault. I never realized just how much I actually loved him until I lost him. I was in denial of my feelings and I wen't back to what I thought was right, and ended up losing the best thing to ever happen to me._

_I shuffled to the bar and ordered my usual drink, looking around the room as I waited for it to be served. My breath caught in my chest. Seth was standing at the other side of the bar, talking to some guy and it made my blood boil as i saw the other guy staring at him like a piece of meat. I quickly downed my drink, my eyes fixed on Seth as he flirted with this guy, laughing loudly at everything he said as he ran his hands up and down the guy's biceps._

_I couldn't just sit here and let this guy take advantage of Seth like that. Seth wasn't good with alcohol, he got drunk easily and this guy seemed determined to get him as drunk as possible. Jealously was quickly getting the better of me and before i knew it i was making my way over to them, grabbing hold of Seth's arm, pulling him towards me as i glared at the guy he was with._

_''Back off and leave him alone!'' I raged as i wrapped my arm around Seth's waist and lead him out of the bar, dragging him back to my room._

_By the time we were in the room, i was so angry i was practically shaking. Seth was giggling drunkenly behind me and i grabbed hold of his arm tightly._

_''Why did you do that huh?'' I asked as Seth struggled to focus ''Do you want to see me break?''_

_Seth didn't answer me and it only made me even more angrier_

_''Did you think that he would fuck you like i did?'' I asked as Seth tried to pull away from me ''Did you think he would make you moan the way i did?. Did you think that he would kiss you like i did huh?'' I asked_

_Seth looked down at the floor and shoved me hard, pulling himself away from me, leaving the room without saying a word._

_\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -_ _\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -_ _\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -_

_[S]_

_I ran back to my room and sank to my knees, my back pressed up against the door as i began to cry. Dean was right. No other man could satisfy me the way he did. He was the one, the only man that would ever be enough._ _I never stopped loving him but i was scared. I was scared of being hurt again. I didn't wan't him unless he was prepared to give me 100%._

_I gathered myself and made my way back to his room, i wasn't sure what i was even going to say, but i needed to tell him how i felt before i lost my nerve completely. I knocked on the door and waited for him to answer. The door opened and i pushed my way inside, grabbing hold of his shirt and pulling him towards me, my lips finding his._

_''Mmm wait......'' Dean said pushing me back ''Not that I'm not enjoying this, but what's going on?''_

_I brought my mouth up to his ear ''I still love you. I never stopped''_

_''What?'' He replied ''No. No You can't'' he said as he backed away from me_

_''What do you mean i can't?'' I asked_

_''You can't love me'' He replied ''All i do is hurt you. I love you Seth but i'm not right for you''_

_''But yet you won't let anyone else have me?'' I said_

_I let out a sigh and gently placed my hand on his cheek, his eyes fluttering shut from my touch_

_''The fucked up thing about this is, i can't bare you being with anyone else either'' I admitted ''I know you're no good for me but i  don't care'' I said as I started to kiss him again_

_My hands made there way to his belt and i began to unbuckle it we continued to kiss_

_''Are you sure?'' Dean asked, pulling away_

_''We've had sex how many times now and you're asking me that?'' I said with a slight smile as i pulled my shirt over my head_

_''I - I just don't want us to do this and then have you regret it one day'' Dean replied ''You know that once I've got my claws into you that's it right?''_

_''Yeah'' I agreed_

_''Like.....is this really what you want? Me and you together, no regret's''Dean questioned '''Cos i'm not the easiest guy to be with''_

_I looked at him, smiling ''Yes''_


	5. Why me?

_[S]_

_I woke up with a smile, knowing that Dean would definitely be by my side this time. I turned around, my eyes settling on him as he snored away next to me. We were still keeping our relationship secret so i treasured any alone time i got with him. I reached my hand out and ran my fingers through his curly hair._

_''I love you'' I whispered, placing a soft kiss on his cheek before turning back over and resting my head back down on the pillow_

_''I love you too'' He replied sleepily_

_\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -_ _\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -_ _\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -_    _  
_

_[D]_

_It was hard to keep my distance from Seth when we were at work, our relationship was official now but we were still a secret and i hated not being able to kiss or touch him whenever i wanted to._

_Even though he had ensured me that i was, I still couldn't help but wonder if I was any good for him, if he'd just be happier with someone else. Plus this wasn't helped by the fact that he always seemed to be talking to a different guy backstage. I hated seeing him with other guys, even if they were just his friends, and seeing him talk to Neville was really staring to get under my skin._

_I didn't want to be the crazy psycho boyfriend but i was paranoid and scared that Seth might find someone better than me. Neville was staying in the same hotel as us and he and Seth were talking in the lobby as I looked on from a distance. I admit that i can be a jealous moron at times but when it came to Seth, i overreacted over the slightest little thing._

_I didn't even think twice before I approached them, pulling Seth away from him without saying a word, dragging him back to our room._

_''What was that about, what's wrong?'' Seth asked once I had closed the door behind us_

_Now i felt bad. I couldn't keep acting like this, it wasn't fair on Seth. I needed to try at put my fears at rest. ''Why are you with me Seth?'' I asked_

_''What are you talking about?'' he replied, a look of confusion covering his face_

_''Why are you with me, when you could be with someone better......someone who can actually make you happy?''_

_Seth looked at me, his dark brown eyes meeting my blue ones ''I am with you because I love you'' He replied ''You Dean. No one else. Do you not realize how hard it was for me to stay away from you when we broke up?'' He asked ''I hated it, I hated that I couldn't be close to you, and now we're back together and I want us to work because I love you''_

_His words had successfully put my mind at rest and I moved closer to him, pressing my lips up against his. I pulled him close to me, my hands grabbing his ass as i took charge and deepened the kiss. I always took control when it came to sex, but i wanted him to take charge for once so I pulled away from him and laid down on the bed._

_''I wan't you to be in charge baby'' I said ''Make love to me''_

_His eyes widened at my request and he seemed a little reluctant ''A-Are you sure?'' he asked ''I mean you've never-''_

_''I'm sure'' I assured_

_A broad smile covered his face and crawled towards me, straddling my lap as he began to palm me through my jeans. I started to unbutton my jeans but he slapped my hands away._

_''No touching. I'm in charge remember'' Seth scorned, grabbing hold of my wrists ''You're my bitch tonight baby'' he growled as he sat himself down on top of my erection, moving his hips tortuously slow as he removed my shirt and flicked his tongue over my torso._

_I never thought that I'd enjoy being dominated but there was something about the way that Seth was treating me that turned me on more than anything. As soon as Seth let go of my hands i grabbed hold of his ass, squeezing his firm cheeks, giving them a slap as he pulled my jeans down my legs._

_''Bend over'' he demanded in a stern voice ''Ass up''_

_He grabbed hold of my ass, spreading my cheeks apart as he reached for a bottle of lube, snapping open the cap and squirting a sizable amount onto my hole before rubbing some onto his cock_

_''So. You think you're ready for my cock huh'' he asked as he rubbed his fingers over my hole_

_''Yeah don't even bother prepping me'' I replied, challenging him_

_''You want it to hurt!?'' Seth asked_

_''Yeah I  want it to hurt, i want to feel every inch of you'' I replied_

_Seth let out a throaty laugh ''Oh you say that now but wait until tomorrow''_

_He ignored my request and carried on prepping me ''Yeah look at you, bent over like a slut''_

_Without any warning he pushed all the way into me and i couldn't help but tense up. I wasn't used to being penetrated._

_''Relax'' Seth murmured softly ''Just breathe''_

_I did what he said and concentrated on the feeling of being dominated instead, it was so thrilling to me._

_''God you feel so fucking good Dean, fit me like a damn glove'' Seth gasped as he slowly started to move inside of me_

_I panted, my breaths coming out in huffs, sure it hurt but in a pleasurable way_

_''You like that dick huh? You like the way I feel inside you?''_

_''Yeah'' I moaned and Seth moved slightly, hitting a spot inside me that had me seeing stars ''Oh fuck right there''_

_My cock was throbbing, begging for any type of attention, but before I could do anything about it, Seth leaned over me, resting his torso against my back as his hand moved around to the front of me and grabbed hold of my length, pumping it in time with his increasingly rapid thrusts._

_I wailed, as my orgasm washed over me from nowhere,  my body shuddering as Seth came right after me.  I collapsed on the bed and he laid down beside me, resting his head on my shoulder._

_Neither one of us slept for hours. We had to work tomorrow, which meant having to pretend to be just friends again. Sleep could wait, tonight was for us._

 


	6. Help me

_[D]_

_For most people the words 'I love you' can truly warm their heart; but not me. I'm damaged and I don't think I'm physically capable of truly loving someone. I care about Seth a lot and I do love him, but I just don't know how to love him. I was never shown much love as a child and as a result of that I now find it near impossible to express love to another human being. I've been learning to come to terms with the fact that I'm gay and I understood that what I felt for Seth was more than just physical lust, but i also wanted to be the perfect boyfriend to him, and I wanted him to be happy with me, but I wasn't sure if I was giving him enough._

_A small part of me still can't help but think that he'd be better off with someone else; someone with less issues, someone who is capable of showing love properly. I'd been avoiding him, too caught up in my own thoughts to consider his feelings. I was a selfish, messed up, sorry excuse of a man and I was feeling sorry for myself. I just couldn't see a way out of the situation I was in and I had no idea what to do to try to change it. How can you try and love someone, when you've never received love yourself?_

_\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -_ _\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -_ _\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -_    _  
_

_[S]_

_Dean was being distant again and I kept trying to convince myself that I was just imaging it. I knew that he wasn't seeing his ex-girlfriend anymore and he had done nothing else to make me suspect he was cheating on me again, but when he got like this once before, he was. Whenever I tried touch him, he pushed me away, claiming he was tired or 'not in the mood'. I didn't want to be a nag and I didn't want to keep bothering him, but I needed to sort this whole situation out between us and try to get back to how we were._

_''Dean?''_

_Dean was sitting in our hotel room, watching TV and we hadn't spoke since we left the arena a few hours earlier. I couldn't take it any longer_

_'What?'' he replied, not even bothering take his eyes off the screen_

_''We need to talk''_

_''Do we?'' he replied_

_''Seriously?'' I asked, walking over to him, standing in front of the TV ''Dean we haven't been right for days now and you know it. I'm trying i really am but you push me away. What's going on?''_

_Dean simply shrugged, gesturing for me to get out of his way_

_''I'm not moving until you talk to me'' I said, standing my ground_

_''Well, you'll be standing there for a while then won't ya'' Dean replied stubbornly_

_''Look......if you don't want to be with me anymore then just say so-''_

_''I do want to be with you'' Dean said, cutting me off mid-sentence ''But-''_

_''But?'' I pushed_

_Dean sighed and stood up, attempting to walk away from me but I grabbed hold of him, preventing him from going anywhere_

_''I was kidding myself okay!''_ _He confessed ''_ _I told myself that I was good enough for you and I let you love me knowing this. I'm damaged Seth, I'm messed up and I care for you way too damn much to mess you up as well''_

_''Please don't start with this again Dean. I've already told you that I don't care. I love you for you and you need to stop telling yourself that you're not good enough for me.'' I replied ''You can't keep putting yourself down like this. I'm a grown man and if I wasn't happy I wouldn't be with you right now.''_

_I pulled him close to me and wrapped my arm around his waist ''Okay, so sometimes you can be stubborn and pig headed, and you've got a nasty temper on you'' I admitted ''But you're also one of the most genuine and kind-hearted man I have ever met. I see the good in you Dean, even if you can't see it yourself''_

_Dean groaned and tried to pull away from, obviously not believing what i was telling him_

_''No listen'' I said, making him look at me ''When i l_ _ook at you, i see a lost soul, wondering what his purpose is in the world, a man that can't see himself for the amazingly funny, kind and sweet person that he really is, I see a man that needs to be loved in order to fully open up. I know you Dean, I understand what you want and if you'd let me I'd like to try and give you all those things.''_

_Dean took a few moments to consider my words before nodding his head, a slight smirk playing on his lips as he relaxed into my touch and rested his head in on my shoulder._

_''Please help me Seth'' Dean mumbled ''Help me to love you like you deserve''_

_I wrapped my arms around him and squeezed him tightly ''I will, I promise'' I replied_

_I pulled back from him and looked him in the eye ''But you've got to talk to me more and let me know whenever your having doubts or negative thoughts otherwise I won't be able to help you. You need to help me help you Dean'' I explained_

_''Okay'' he replied_

 


	7. Two can play that game

_[D]_

_I was stood backstage watching Seth's match on one of the monitors near the Gorilla Position and my mind started to wonder as I thought about how great our relationship had been lately. We had even told Roman about our relationship and things had been going really well between us since our discussion. I was so grateful for him, he had been so patient with me, so understanding and I could feel myself slowly changing into a better person because of him. I don't know how he puts up with me sometimes. He was a damn god-send, that was for sure._

_I was shook out of my thoughts by the sound of Seth yelling out in pain and my eyes widened as I saw Kane striking him in the ribs repeatedly with a steel chair. I moved away from the monitor and started to rush towards the entrance ramp, only to be stopped and held back_

_''GET THE FUCK OFF ME!!'' I yelled as I was lifted off my feet by 4 guys in suits._

_I recognized them straight away, they were the Authority's security team and I started to kick and scream as I tried to fight my way out of their grip._

_''We can't let you go out there Dean. We know about you and Seth's relationship and we don't really think that it's what's best for business.'' Triple H sneered from somewhere behind me as I was led to a security closet and shoved inside._

_My body falling to the floor with a thud as I came in contact with the concrete floor ''So I suggest that you stay in here for the rest of the night and stay out of trouble'' Triple H added as the door was shut and locked in front of me, leaving me in the dark._

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - _  
_

_[S]_

_I managed to stumble backstage with the help of a few trainers and I was checked over in the Medical Room. My ribs were bandaged and I was allowed to return to my locker room with the promise that I would get myself checked out properly at a Hospital before the next show. They seemed to think I may have some cracked a few ribs and judging by the pain I was in; I believed them._

_I couldn't figure out why Kane had attacked me for no good reason but I was guessing that The Authority was behind it somehow. I finally made it back to my locker room and I collapsed onto the couch, sighing as my body continued to ache. Every movement I made caused a wave of pain to wash over my body and I shut my eyes for a few moments, allowing my body to rest for a while before I had to leave for the hotel._

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -   _  
_

_[D]_

_After my cries of help wen't unanswered I decided to try and kick the door down but it wouldn't budge. Seth needed me, he was hurt and I couldn't get to him, this was torture and I suddenly remembered that I always kept a swift army knife kit in my back pocket. I pulled it out of my pocket and unfastened all of the tools, studying them carefully to see if I could use one of them on the lock._

_After about 10 minutes of trying, I finally managed to get the door open and I immediately rushed back to the monitor I was watching earlier, only to find that Seth was gone. My next stop was the Medical room but he wasn't in there either. There was only one place left he could be and I almost ran down the backstage corridor as my eyes scanned all the locker room plaque's for Seth's name_

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -   _  
_

_[S]_

_I heard my locker room door open and I turned my head around to see Dean walking towards me. I pulled myself up and Dean dropped to his knees in front of me, his arms wrapping around me as he held me close to him, his arms clinging onto me so tight that I was finding it hard to breath._

_''D-Dean I can't b-breathe'' I gasped as he started to shower my face in kisses_

_''I love you, I love you, I love you'' Dean declared, continuing to kiss me_

_''I love you t-''_

_''I was so worried'' Dean said, interrupting me as he checked my chest and back for any bruises and cuts ''You were hurt and I couldn't get to you'' he said as his eyes fixed onto the bandage that was wrapped around my ribs_

_''Dean. I'm fine'' I assured, taking hold of his hand_

_''You don't look fine'' he said, his eyes full of worry ''I saw the match you had and it was pretty rough and then Kane came out and-''_

_''I know but I'll pull through'' I said interrupting him ''Especially with you taking care of me'' I smiled as I stroked his knuckles with my thumb_

_''Oh I will be will I?'' Dean said with his eyebrow raised, his mood lightening a little_

_''Yep, like my own personal doctor'' I confirmed, kissing him softly on the lips_

_''Oh I can do that'' Dean growled as he pulled me into him, his arm wrapping around the back of my neck as he kissed me passionately_

_After a heated make out session Dean helped me to the parking lot and we made our way to the nearest hospital to get my ribs checked before going to our hotel for the night._

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

_[S]_

_Me and Dean were cuddled up on our bed watching a movie and he hadn't left my side since we got back from the Hospital. Thankfully my ribs were only bruised and the doctors told me that they wouldn't hurt so much once the bruises had come out._

_''You feel any better baby?'' Dean asked kissing my cheek_

_I turned my head around to look at him and smiled softly ''Yeah a little''_

_''Good'' he replied, cuddling into my side a little more as we continued to watch a movie_

_I had been given some pain medication and I was feeling a little drowsy. Dean had told me about what happened to him and he had not stopped apologizing to me since we left the arena. He was blaming himself for what happened to me and I kept telling him that it wasn't his fault, but he wouldn't listen_

_''Kane's going to pay for what he did to you'' Dean muttered, wrapping his arms around me a little tighter_

_A knock at the door stopped me from replying to him and Dean jumped up off the bed to answer the door_

_''Hey bro. Come in'' Dean said as he got back onto the bed_

_''Hey little brother, how you feeling?'' Roman asked with a concerned look on his face_

_''I'm alright I guess'' I said with a shrug_

_''Did you guys hear?'' Roman asked_

_''Hear what?'' I replied_

_''What happened to Seth during his match. The Authority planned the whole thing'' Roman said_

_''WHAT!!?'' Dean said_

_''I overheard them talking about it, they are trying to break you guys up'' Roman said_

_''I'm gonna fucking kill them'' Dean yelled, getting off the bed again and rushing towards the door, only for Roman to block his path._

_I pushed through any pain I was feeling and quickly got off the bed as well, grabbing hold of Dean before he could leave and do something he might regret._

_''Calm down baby. We'll get them back'' I said as I wrapped my arms around his waist, feeling him relax under my touch_

_''How?'' Dean replied, his chest rising and falling quickly_

_''They messed with us.....so we are gonna mess with them'' I said, looking over at Roman_

_''Yeah that's right'' Roman said ''Their not the only ones who can play mind games''_


	8. Not again

_[S]_

_For the last couple of weeks Dean, Roman and I had been playing mind games with The Authority, turning the lights out in the arena during their segments, trashing their locker rooms when they were in the ring etc. Dean and I had refused to let them come between us and The Authority were about to learn the hard way that they had messed with the wrong guys._

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

_[D]_

_I watched the monitor as I waited backstage with Roman and Seth for just the right time to attack. We had planned to confront the Authority in the ring tonight, and we listened to Triple H whine on about 'What's best for business' for a few minutes before making our move. The lights went off in the arena and I ran into the ring, with Seth and Roman by my side, the three of us standing strong as the lights came back. The crowd started to cheer for our arrival, pleased to see us together again. Triple H, Randy Orton and Kane looked at each other in confusion as Triple H brought the microphone to his mouth._

_''I don't know why you three are out here. But -''_

_I cut him off before he could finish, my fist connecting with his jaw as the microphone flew out of his hand and landed on the canvas ring mat with a loud thud.  I turned my attention to Kane, not breaking eye contact with him for a second as I got out of the ring and grabbed a chair from the ringside area. Roman and Seth attacked Triple H and Randy, distracting Kane just long enough for me to slide into the ring and take out his legs with the chair._

_I was gonna make him yell in pain, just like he had made Seth, the only difference being, that I was gonna make sure to break his ribs, not just bruise them. Our attack on the Authority soon turned into a full on brawl and the ring was filled with several referees and Superstars, as they tried to break up the fight that had broke out. All three of us were relentless and we had no intention of stopping until we were eventually pulled away and taken backstage._

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - 

[ A few days later]

_[S]_

_The Authority hadn't bothered us since our attack and Dean and I's relationship was going from strength to strength, the only problem being was that he had become really secretive towards me lately. He'd hang up the phone whenever I walked into the room and disappear for hours on end, without an explanation. I had hoped this wouldn't happen again. He had promised to talk to me but he hadn't and now i was fearing the worst again._

_I had to put my mind at rest, I had to find out where he was and I had to have it out with him once and for all before I drove myself mad._ _I decided to send him a text, hoping that he would tell me where he was so that we could sort this whole thing out._

_It was 11am and I hadn't seen him all morning, I had woken up without him by my side and I hated not having him there with me when I woke up, it just didn't sit right with me._

_He replied a few minutes later._  

_Why was he having breakfast without me? We always ate breakfast together in the mornings. I sighed and got out of bed, throwing on some sweatpants and a t-shirt before leaving the room and making my way down to the cafe to look for him. This man was gonna be the death of me._

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

_[D]_

_I placed my phone down on the table beside me and carried on eating my breakfast, starring out of the window, watching people walk past as I warmed my hands on my cup of coffee._

_''DEAN!!!''_

_I jumped slightly as and I turned my head around to see my ex-girlfriend waving at me, a huge smile spreading across her face as she sat down beside me. I had hardly spoken to her since Seth caught us kissing and I couldn't help but wonder what she wanted._

_''What's up?'' I asked, forcing a smile onto my lips as I looked at her_

_''Oh nothing much. I was just wondering if you and I could go out sometime?'' She said, making me choke on my coffee_

_''Look I don't-''_

_''I know what you're going to say and I understand that you're with Seth now and you're happy, but I still love you and ever since we kissed, I can't stop thinking about you'' She said_

_''Look I don't think you understand-''_

_She cut me off again, but this time she kissed me. Her hands grabbing hold of the back of my neck, pulling me towards her._

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - _  
_

_[S]_

_As I left the elevator and turned the corner, I was confronted with a sight that nearly made me sick. There he was. Clear as day. With his mouth all over his ex-girlfriend again._

_I froze to the spot and my heart dropped into my chest. I should have known this would happen, all the signs were there, but yet I was still so shocked. I believed he had changed._

_How could he do this to me again? After everything we'd been through? after everything that had happened. I somehow managed to turn around and head back to our room. I had to get out of there, i couldn't be around him, not now. I packed up my things and left, leaving a note behind for Dean to read when he got back._

_I couldn't face him._


	9. Misunderstanding

_[D]_

_I pushed her off me, noticing Seth out of the corner of my eye. Fuck!!_

_"Stay the hell away from me and don't fucking touch me again" I warned as I stood up and shoved past her, running to the elevator, slamming my finger down on the button impatiently as i waited for it to come. It felt like forever as it ascended towards the 5th floor. I was silently praying that Seth was still in our room. I had to explain to him what really happened._

_''FUCK!!'' I shouted as i entered the room to find it empty_

_I sat down on the bed and tried to think about where he could have gone. I noticed a letter on the bedside table with my name written on it. The bracelet i bought him a few weeks ago was sat on the top. My heart dropped, this couldn't be good._

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - _  
_

_Dean_

_My love for you is eternal, you're my knight in shining armor, my best friend,_ _my everything and_ _I thought I could trust you but I guess I was wrong. Maybe I wasn't good enough, maybe I wasn't handsome enough or maybe you just never felt the same way, but with all the fiber in my being I still can't bring myself to hate you, because I'm hopelessly in love with you and probably always will be._ _You hurt me. Not only once but twice now, and I can't trust you anymore so I need to get away from everything for a while. I can't keep having my heartbroken and I hope that one day i can be truly happy without you_

_Seth_

_x_

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  

_My hand's were shaking as i read the letter. I had lost him. I picked up the bracelet and ran my finger over the engraving on heart shaped charm._

_D+S=Love_

_I began to cry, i couldn't help it. He was gone, the one man that i ever wanted and needed. I was so damn angry with myself for letting my ex get the better of me like that. I should have seen it coming. I should have known what she was like by now. I wanted to call Seth and try to explain to him what really happened but I knew that he wouldn't talk to me so I decided to call my best friend instead, the one man that i knew would always be there for me when I needed him._

_"Hello?"_

_"Hey Bro it's Dean" I said as soon as I heard Roman's voice_

_"Hey, What's up?" he asked_

_"Have you seen Seth?" I asked_

_"No why?"_

_"I've fucked up Ro. Big time" I mumbled_

_"Why what's happened?" Roman asked_

_"I bumped into my ex at the hotel cafe and she kissed me and Seth saw it. I pushed her away and I didn't kiss her back, but now Seth's gone. He left me a letter saying it was over and that he was leaving me but i need to find him, i need to explain to him what really happened"_

_"God I'm sorry bro. Look if I see him I'll call or text you straight away but in the meantime I would advice you to try and track him down. I know he probably want's to be alone right now but you know how stubborn he can be, make him listen to you, even if he doesn't want to. All you can do is tell him the truth and hope that he accepts it" Roman said_

_"You're right. Thanks Rome" I said as I hung up_

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - _  
_

[An hour later]

_I had searched everywhere and there was only one place left to look, we were close to Seth's house i don't know why i didn't figure it out sooner. I had tried to call him and I had left him several texts, but he hadn't responded at all. I was getting increasingly desperate and i just hoped that he didn't slam the door in my face._

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - _  
_

_[S]_

_I had been curled up in bed, with the covers over my head ever since I got home and my eyes were puffy and red from what seemed like hours of crying. My heart felt like it had been torn out and I had managed to get a few minutes of sleep before I was woken up by the sound of someone knocking on my front door._

_"GO AWAY!!" I yelled, not wanting to see or talk to anyone but it didn't work, and if anything the banging only got louder. I groaned and got out of bed, slowly making my way downstairs to open the door_

_"Seth I-"_

_It was Dean and out of anger I tried to shut the door, but he caught it and pushed it open, forcing his way into my house. "Seth please just listen to-"_  

_"GET THE HELL OUT OF MY HOUSE!!" I shouted, interrupting him_

_"Seth please" Dean said, grabbing hold of  me "I'm not going to leave until you hear me out"_

_I could feel his eyes on me but i refused to make eye contact with him_

_"She came on to me. She kissed me but I didn't kiss her back. I pushed her away and I ran straight back to our room to find you but you were already gone" Dean explained_   _''I love you okay and I can't lose you again please" Dean begged as his finger started to stroke the side of my cheek softly_

_His touch sent a shiver through my body and I closed my eyes at the sensation of his touch_

_''Please look at me baby" Dean added_

_I finally made eye contact with him and my heart ached when I saw how upset he was. I hated seeing him like that, and I wanted to comfort him but I was still too hurt_

_"How do I know that I can trust you Dea-"_

_I was cut off by Dean's lips pressing up against mine, and I instantly kissed back, my body taking over as I wrapped my arms around his neck and deepened the kiss. I could never resist him, not even when i was mad._

_"If you don't trust me then trust how I feel'' Dean said as he pulled away slightly ''Because I know that I love you and I will fight until my last breath for you"_

_I grabbed hold of his shirt tightly, grabbing hold of a handful of material as I pecked him on the lips, pulling him towards the staircase._


	10. Please, don't leave me

As soon as they stepped through the bedroom door, Dean was on Seth's in an instant, his hands grabbing hold of his ass, causing a gasp to escape from Seth's lips, allowing Dean to thrust his tongue into his mouth.

''Wait a second'' Seth gasped, pulling back from the kiss as he caught his breath ''I want to ask you something''

Dean smirked and walked over to the bed, turning around to pull his shirt off over his head. Seth could practically feel the sexual tension radiating off him and he temporarily forgot about what he was going to ask him. The sight of his lovers body was causing his thought train to spin off track .

''Later....bring you're cute little ass over here now'' Dean purred, his husky voice sending a shiver through Seth's body

Seth slowly made his way over to Dean without any further protest and smiled widely as Dean grabbed hold of his waist, pulling him flush against his body. Their mouths coming together for another heated kiss as Dean began to tug at Seth's clothing, his skilled hands striping him down in mere minutes until they were both completely naked. Dean paused for a moment and his eyes devoured every inch of Seth's body before lifting him up and laying him down gently on the bed. He started to nip and suck on the sweet spot on his neck, reveling in the sweet sounds that were leaving his lovers mouth. Seth spread his legs and Dean settled in between them, his hands caressing Seth's thighs lightly as he looked deep into his lovers dark brown eyes adoringly. 

''God i love you baby'' Dean whispered before leaning down to retrieve a bottle of lube and a condom from where he knew Seth always stored them

''I love you too'' Seth replied breathlessly, watching on as Dean slid on a condom and lubed it up, placing one of his hands on Seth's leg as he used the other to line himself up and slowly push his way in, the sensation causing a sharp gasp to fall from Seth's lips as Dean leaned down for another kiss. 

Their lips moving together in a perfect rhythm as Dean's length started to move in and out of him. This love making session was different from all there previous ones, this one was slow and gentle and Dean was being more affectionate than he usually was. Seth could tell that this was Dean's way of saying sorry and he was loving every minute of it as his fingers dug into the skin on Dean's back, his nails leaving scratch marks as Dean sped up his thrusts slightly, his length grazing over his sensitive prostate with every new movement.

''OH FUCK!! DEAN. YES!!'' Seth yelled as a wave of pleasure washed over his body

Dean leant his body down and brought his mouth up against Seth's ear as he continued to move ''I love you so fucking much baby. I don't ever want to lose you again'' He whispered

''I love you too. So much'' Seth replied in between moans, his head turning so that he could whisper something back that he knew would get Dean worked up enough to give it to him fast and hard, just like he wanted. 

''Oh yeah?'' Dean replied as his teeth tugged on Seth's bottom lip ''Well that tight little ass of yours is gonna suck all the cum straight outta me'' Dean teased 

Dean's words set something off in Seth and he grabbed hold of the back of Dean's neck, kissing him savagely as he began to work towards his peak, his body trembling underneath Dean, letting him know that he was close 

''It's okay. Come baby. Let it go'' Dean mumbled as he speed up his thrusts even more. With that Seth let out a loud moan, Dean's name being whispered from his mouth as his eyes shut.

''FUUUUCK BABY!!'' Dean moaned, coming to his peak seconds later with a low growl as he came to a holt inside of Seth, gently pulling out of him after a few seconds, collapsing beside him and disposing of his condom as he attempted to catch his breath.

Dean and Seth's bodies cuddled together as the post-sex tiredness started to consume them, and Seth rested his head on Dean's chest as Dean wrapped his arm around him, tracing circles on his lower back for a few minutes before leaning over to get something out of the pocket of his jacket

''Seth?'' Dean whispered, causing Seth to look up at him

''Hm?'' Seth mumbled

''Please don't take this off again'' Dean was holding the bracelet that he found with Seth's letter in his hand and he motioned for Seth to give him his hand

''I won't baby I promise'' Seth said, holding his hand out for him.

Dean gently placed the bracelet around Seth's wrist and he fastened it with a smile on his face, pecking Seth on the lips before resting his head on the pillow, drifting off to sleep with Seth in his arms.


	11. He's my soulmate

_[D]_

_I had never been big on marriage, I thought it was overrated and unnecessary. Not to mention blown out of proportion. People wen't crazy planning weddings and it was never something i wanted i or necessary needed in life, until i met Seth that was._

_I had never believed in love until i met him either. I never knew what real love was. Seth had managed to heal my cold black heart, he had restored my faith in human beings and he had given me everything I had ever longed for. I was finally happy now that I was with him, I finally understood what love was, and although it was still early days. I wanted to spend the rest of my life with him i was sure of that much. I wanted him to be mine forever._

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - _  
_

_[S]_

_"I'll see you later baby" I said, pecking Dean on the lips as I left the hotel room and made my way to the gym._

_I was so glad that me and Dean made up and got back together, I couldn't imagine my life without him and I wanted to take things further but i knew that Dean wasn't keen on the whole marriage thing. However i hoped that he would one day reconsider._

_"SETH!!''_

_I pressed the stop button on the treadmill I was using and turned my head around to see my ex-boyfriend Mike walking towards me. I hadn't seen him since we broke up a few years ago._

_''Oh Um hey" I said awkwardly_

_"How have you been?" he asked, wrapping his arms around me for a hug_

_"I'm alright" I replied with forced smile_

_"Good. That's good......so how's your love life? Got a special someone?" He asked_

_Me and my ex had been together for 3 years and I cared about him a lot but I never imagined spending the rest of my life with him, like I did with Dean. We were just too different._

_"Uh yeah I'm with someone" I said_

_"Oh yeah who?" he asked_

_"Oh no one you'd know" I replied_

_I wanted to protect what Dean and I had and I sensed that my ex was still a little bitter about how we broke up. He proposed to me and I said no, he was devastated and we split up but he never let me explain why._

_"You know Seth. If we were still together, we would have probably been married by now" Mike said, with a smile on his face_

_"Is that right?'' I said, rolling my eyes at him_

_"Tell me something'' He replied ''This man of yours. Does he feel the same way as you when it comes to marriage?" Mike asked, a hint of spite in his voice_

_"He doesn't want to get married if that's what your asking, no" I said stepping back onto my treadmill "But I love him and he's my soulmate and even if we never get married. I'll still be with him''_

_''Well in that case I'm happy for you Seth" Mike replied "You made the right decision" he added as he walked away from me and left the gym_

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - _  
_

_[D]_

_While Seth was at the gym I went to a jewelry store and bought him a ring. It took me an hour to pick out the perfect one and I was now sat on the bed, more than a little nervous as i waited for him to get back._

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - _  
_

_[S]_

_Seeing my ex again made me realize just how much I really wanted to get married to Dean. I wasn't ready for marriage when I was with him Mike, but now I was. The only problem was that i didn't think Dean felt the same way. I swiped my room key and opened the door to find Dean waiting for me on the bed, a smirk playing on his lips as I threw my gym bag down on the floor and headed towards the bathroom._

_"Hey babe" Dean said as I walked past him "Good workout?"_

_"Yeah it was alright" I replied as I started the shower and got undressed_

_"Seth?" Dean uttered as he appeared in the doorway of the bathroom_

_"Yeah?" I said, turning around to look at him_

_"What's wrong?" he asked_

_He knew me too damn well "I'm fine babe. I'm just a little tired that's all" I lied_

_"Seth. Don't fucking lie to me. I know when you're lying" Dean said as he walked towards me, cupping my face in his hands_

_I let out a long sigh and I practically melted as I looked into his eyes. I couldn't lie to him "I bumped into my ex at the gym" I admitted_

_"And now you're being all off with me. I get it" Dean stated, pulling away from me as he quickly began to get angry "So what's this all about huh? Are you gonna tell me that you still love him or something?"_

_"No I was going-"_

_"You know what Seth. Save it!!" He interrupted, storming out of the room and slamming the door behind him_

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - _  
_

_[D]_

_I didn't even need to ask Seth who he was talking about to know which ex-boyfriend it was. His psycho ex Mike had been harassing him for years now and Seth had told me how things had ended between them. If I was quick enough I would be able to catch him and confront him once and for all. I pulled into the parking lot of the gym and I immediately spotted Mike stood by his car, talking to some guy. I quickly parked my car and got out, storming towards him._

_"Stay the hell away from Seth" I sneered, grabbing hold of Mike's vest top, getting into his face as the guy he was talking to backed off slowly, probably thinking that I was some kind of psychopath_

_"Look man I don't know what you've heard but i'm not after Seth" Mike said with a nervous expression_

_"What?" I asked backing off him slightly but still holding onto his vest_

_"I'm guessing you're Seth's boyfriend right?" Mike asked_

_"Yeah and?" I said defensively_

_"Look. Me and Seth were together for a long time and I wish that things could have ended differently between us......but if I know anything, it's that he loves you man. We were talking about the future and he told me that you were his soulmate" Mike stated with a slight smile_

_"He-he did?" I asked a little taken back_

_"Yep. He want's to marry you but he thinks that you don't want to get married" Mike revealed_

_"Well I didn't think I did but then I met Seth and he's made me change my mind about the whole idea of marriage'' I admitted ''I was even thinking about proposing to him_ ''

_"You were?" Mike asked_

_"Yeah" I said nodding my head "I even bought a ring''_

_''Well then. What are you doing here talking to me?" Mike said resting one of his hands on my shoulder "Go and get him" he added with a smile_

_"You know what you're a good guy. I'm sorry" I replied, running back towards my car and driving back to the Hotel_


	12. I think i'm gonna marry you

_I rushed through the lobby and ran into the elevator, shuffling my feet impatiently as i waited for it to get to my floor. I was such a bad boyfriend, all i ever did was hurt Seth, over and over again. The elevator pinged and i stepped out of it as soon as the doors opened, speed walking towards my room. I was about to swipe my door key when i saw Roman standing outside of his room, he was staying in a room across the hall from us and i rushed towards him._

_"Roman have you seen Seth?" I asked frantically_

_"Yeah. He left man" Roman replied_

_"What! What do you mean he left?" I asked, my heart beginning to hammer in my chest_

_"He was really upset and he was saying something about going to his parents house for a while. He said that you and him wanted different things. I've never seen him that upset before man, he was crying and everything" Roman said, concerned_

_"Fuck. This is all my fault bro" i said, running my fingers through my hair as i let out a long sigh. I was so frustrated with myself and i hated myself for getting so angry with Seth over nothing_

_"Look all i know is that he had a large bag with him and seemed in a hurry to leave" Roman said_

_"Didn't you try and stop him?" I asked_

_"I tried but he wouldn't budge" Roman replied "Look man. Why don't you wait in your room for him. He could still come back"_

_"Alright, i suppose" i said deflated as i swiped my room key and pushed open the door._

_The sight that i was met with almost made my fall over with shock, there he was, standing in the middle of our room. Candles were lit and the smell of fresh flowers immediately tickled my nostrils, there were rose petals scattered on the bed and Seth had the widest smile that i had ever seen spread across his face. I was lost for words and i turned my head around to see Roman standing in the doorway, smiling like an idiot with both his thumbs pointing upwards. Giving me a quick wink as he slowly shut the door behind me and left me and Seth alone. When i turned around Seth was on the floor, on one knee and i swore that i felt my heart stop._

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - _  
_

_[S]_

_It was now or never and i started to get emotional as i got down on one knee "I wanted this to be a surprise" I said "In all my life......i never thought i would be so lucky as to fall in love with my best friend" i said as tears started to freely pour down my face "There's a reason why i should be the one to do this!_ "

_"Okay" Dean said softly, kneeling down in front of me and taking my hand in his_

_"Okay! Okay Oh God!" I was freaking out and i started to talk to myself, quietly willing myself to just spit it out already "Wait a minute, i-i can do this" i mumbled, taking a moment to pause as my tears continued to soak my face "I thought that it mattered what i said or where i said it but then i realized that the only thing that matters is you" i said as i looked into the blue eyes of my soulmate. "You make me happier than i ever thought i could be, you are my everything and i love you with every fiber of my being, with every breath in my body and i will always take care of you, support you and love you" i said, taking a deep breath as Dean wiped away a few stray tears off my cheek with his thumb "And if you'll let me......i'd- i'd like to spend the rest of my life trying to make you feel the same way" i said_

_Dean let go of my hand and reached into the back pocket of his jeans, pulling out a small velvet box, opening it up in front of me to reveal the most beautiful ring i had ever seen_

_"Seth will you marry me?" Dean stuttered_

_I was shocked. I never thought that Dean ever wanted to get married, and here he was, kneeling down in front of me, with a ring in his hand, asking me to be his forever. It took me a moment to take it all in and i lunged forwards, wrapping my arms around his neck and kissing him all over his face "Yes yes yes!!'' I shrieked as i continued to cry with joy_

_I could hear a sigh of relief leave Dean's mouth and he held me close to him as a loud knock on the door interrupted our tender moment._

_"CAN I COME IN YET?" Roman's voice yelled from the other side of the door and we pulled back from each other, both of us smiling from ear to ear_

_"YEAH COME IN" I yelled_

_"So you finally popped the question then?" Roman said with a bright smile on his face as he looked at Dean_

_"Actually we kinda both did" I said, causing him to laugh_

_"Oh.  Awww that is so cute. My baby brothers are growing up so fast" Roman teased_

_Me and Dean looked at each other and laughed as we stood to our feet and Dean slipped the ring onto my finger, holding onto my hand and pulling me into his side_

_"Now all we need to do is find you someone bro" Dean said as he looked at Roman_

_"No. I do not need to be hooked up thank you very much. I know what you guys are getting at!!" Roman warned_

_Dean and I both knew that Roman had been lusting over Brie Bella for a while now and we would always tell him that we would set them up if he didn't hurry up and ask her out._

_"Okay we wont" I said as i smiled at Dean knowingly_

_"You better not" Roman warned as he left the room_

_"We're going to hook him up right?" i asked as i rested my head on Dean's chest_

_"Oh definitely baby" Dean replied as he kissed me on my cheek "Now that we're engaged i think that we should celebrate" Dean said as his hands started to caress my ass, his fingers digging into my skin as he let me know exactly what he wanted. I looked up at him and his lips were on mine in an instant._

_"Wait.....i have to call my parents" I said, pulling back from him_

_"What! why now?'' Dean asked as he began to kiss along my jaw line_

_"I have to call them and tell them the good news" I replied_

_Dean began to nip and suck at the sweet spot on my neck and i grabbed hold of the back of his head getting lost in the sensation for a moment "You have time for that tomorrow but right now we need to celebrate" Dean mumbled in between pecks_

_I let out a huff as Dean worked my sweet spot "Well i suppose it could wait"I agreed_

_Dean's mouth left my neck and he smirked at me "You know it will because you love me too much to deny me right?''_

_''Yes" i replied with a slight laugh_

_"Well that's good cos i do too" he said as his lips pressed up against mine and we continued our heated make out session_


	13. King of sex

[The next morning]

_[S]_

_Dean and I didn't get much sleep last night, we were to busy 'celebrating' our engagement and now I had been woken up from the brief amount of sleep I managed to get by Dean's loud snoring. I rolled over and watched him for a while. He always looked so peaceful when he was sleeping but if I had to be awake then so did he. I started to kiss him along his jaw line and neck, letting out a chuckle as he twitched and murmured from the sensation._

_''Mmmm baby'' Dean mumbled as I kissed just the right spot on his neck, sucking lightly on it before pulling away and looking down at him_

_''Wh-why did you stop'' Dean moaned as his eyes flicked open and he looked up at me_

_''Yayyyyyy!! You're finally up!!'' I teased with a smirk_

_Dean pouted his lips at me and grabbed hold of my waist, pulling me onto him ''That's all good and everything but why did you stop baby? I was enjoying that'' he said_

_''I got hungry'' I shrugged, telling him the first thing that came to my mind._

_In reality I liked to tease him and I also knew that the only way to wake him up sometimes was to make him think that he was going to get some ass._

_''Oh yeah?'' Dean replied as he rolled over and laid on top of me ''Well that wasn't very nice''_

_''Oh really? And what are you gonna do about it?'' I challenged as I pushed a few stray strands of his hair out of his face_

_Before I knew it he pinned me to the bed and kissed me passionately, his morning wood rubbing up against me as i bucked my hips against him. He started to kiss his way down my body but then he suddenly pulled away from me with a smirk on his face_

_''What's wrong?'' I asked, my eyes pleading with him to continue_

_''It's not fun to be teased is it?'' he replied_

_''I'm sorry please don't stop'' I said as I tried to pull him towards me_

_''Tell me that I'm the best Fiancée ever and that I'm the only one that can make you feel this way.'' Dean said with a smirk ''Tell me that you're mine and that I'm the king of sex!!'' Dean demanded making me laugh_

_''King of sex!!?'' I questioned ''No freaking way!!'' I laughed_

_''I guess you don't want me to do this anymore then'' Dean mumbled as he continued to kiss and nip on all the right spots on my body_

_I bit my lip and closed my eyes as I relished at his touch, to caught up in the sensation to utter anything more than a moan. His hand traveled down to my semi-hard cock and I took in a sharp breath as he started to cup me through my boxers_

_''Maybe I should just stop and go and get us some breakfast?'' he whispered into my ear, nibbling lightly on my lobe_

_''No!! please. You're the best Fiancée ever!!'' I whimpered_

_''And?''_

_''And you're the only one that can make me feel this way and I'm yours'' I said desperately_

_''And?'' Dean pushed_

_''AND YOU'RE THE KING OF SEX!!'' I yelled_

_Dean lifted his head up and starred at me ''Now was that so hard Princess?'' He said_

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

_[D]_

_I grabbed hold of Seth and pulled him close to me, just like we always did after we had sex. If I could lay like this with him forever I would. Sometimes I think about how this all started and how upset Seth was when Roman and I found him in that store room. It breaks my heart when he cries and I never wanted to see another tear fall from his eyes ever again. He is my everything and I would protect him until my last breath._

_''Mmmm you're so warm'' Seth mumbled as he wiggled a little closer to me._

_I could hear his stomach growling from hunger and I leant down to kiss him on the head ''I thought I filled you up already'' I said, hearing him laugh in response as he sat up and smacked my arm playfully_

_''Ouch! That hurt'' I said, rubbing my arm where he hit me_

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

[A few hours later - Monday Night Raw]

_[S]_

_Dean and I made our way into the arena for Raw and I couldn't help but notice everyone starring at us as we walked past them hand in hand. We decided to stop hiding and act like a couple at work as well. It wasn't long before some of the Female Superstars ran up to us and began to ask questions, and before long me and Dean were surrounded with co-workers, each one of them asking different questions as they all tried to shout over one another to be heard._

_''QUIET QUIET!!'' I yelled ''Okay......yes, We're engaged'' I announced_

_Everyone continued to shout over each other and I looked at Dean for help, but he just smiled back at me, tightening his grip on my hand for reassurance._

_''HEY. EVERYONE SHUT THE HELL UP!!'' Dean yelled, causing everyone to fall silent ''Thank you'' Dean said with a sigh of relief_ _''Right. First of all I want to say this and you guys better listen up because I'm not gonna say this twice. Seth Rollins is mine and only mine, I love him to death and if any of you hurt him or try and take him away from me I will personally take it upon myself to permanently re-arrange your face'' he said, laughing as Seth began to blush ''Okay, so I'm just kidding about the whole re-arranging your face thing but I'm being serious when I say that I love him. I love him so much and he loves me and if any of you guys have a problem with that, then that's tough luck for you because we're together and we are in love and we're happy. So deal with it'' Dean stated_

_Silence filled the small space we were standing in and everyone looked a little taken aback by what Dean had just said. I was worried that no one would support us and that we would be segregated but I was soon proved wrong as everyone started to clap and congratulate us, The Woman taking my hand and admiring my ring as Dean kept a protective hand around my waist the whole time._


	14. I will always love you

_[S]_

_Dean, Roman and I were currently standing in the ring waiting for our opponents for the night. Their entrance music had been playing for 5 minutes now and there was still no sign of them. Dean was pacing the length of the ring, mumbling under his breath and Roman was scowling in the direction of the entrance ramp. Just as we were about to give up and leave the ring, the Authority's entrance music filled the arena and the crowd booed loudly in response. Things had not been good between us and the Authority ever since they tried to split me and Dean up and I just knew that they would try and get to us again somehow._

_''Wow!!'' Stephanie stated as she made her way down the entrance ramp ''You guys truly are pathetic, I mean who would have thought that Dean Ambrose, out of all people, would propose to a worthless piece of crap like Seth Rollins'' Stephanie said, her snide voice full of spite as she pointed at me_

_Dean instantly stormed towards them, but both Roman and I stopped him before he could do anything stupid._

_''Don't give them her the satisfaction babe. This is what she wants'' I whispered as I placed my hand on his chest, pushing him back slightly as Roman stood in front of him and blocked his path_

_''HEY!!'' Dean yelled getting the attention of Stephanie, as well as Triple H and Kane who were standing behind her ''If you guys have a problem with me then that's fine, but the moment you mess my boys, it becomes my god damn business too.''_

_Stephanie's witch-like cackle filled the arena and I shuddered slightly at the sound as Triple H moved forward to stand at her side, taking the microphone from her_

_''Awwww did we hit a nerve Deano?'' Triple H mocked_

_The taunts kept on coming and it was getting harder and harder for me to control my own temper as they continued to slander me._

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - _  
_

_[D]_

_Seth's hand dropped from my chest and I could see something in him break. Hiss body tensed up and he quickly left the ring. Roman and I followed him and when we caught up with him he was screaming and smashing things up backstage, throwing chairs and tables around as a small crowd gathered around him wondering what all the commotion was about. He was surrounded by security, but even they were struggling to restrain him._

_''Seth stop it. Stop!'' I said as I rushed over to him, wrapping my arms around him tightly as he broke down in my arms_

_''How could they say that about me Dean?'' he cried as he buried his head in the crook of my neck_

_''Calm down baby. Just breathe'' I whispered as I stroked his back_

_''I feel like I've been hit by a car and no one can see me dying'' Seth replied as Roman walked over to us and placed a hand on his shoulder_

_Roman and I had only seen Seth like this once before, but this time was much worse. Seth may look tough  on the outside, but he was sensitive and he he took people's comments to heart, scripted or not. We both knew how to cheer him up and Roman handed me his iPod, giving me knowing smirk as he left us alone._

_''Seth it's okay'' I said as I pulled away from him and kissed him on the forehead. ''Come on'' I said as I took hold of his hand and lead him back to our locker room._

_I shut the door behind me and smiled as I looked down at Roman's iPod to see what song he had set up for us. I started to play with Seth's hair before wiping away a few stray tears from his cheek ''Seth baby it doesn't matter what the Authority says. I love you and I will always love you'' I said as I pressed play on the iPod and placed it in my pocket._

_If I should stay_

_''What-''_

_''Shhh just close your eyes'' I said cutting Seth off_

_I would only be in your way_

_So I'll go but I know_

_I'll think of you every step of the way_

_''What are you doing?'' Seth asked_

_''Dance with me?'' I said as i held him close_

_I knew i was being really corny but i just wanted to see Seth smile and i would do anything to cheer him up, even dance. He smiled and rested his head on my shoulder as we started to sway back and forth dance to the music._

_And I... will always love you, ooh_

_Will always love you_

_You_

_My darling, you..._

_Mmm-mm_

_''This is so cringe'' Seth mumbled_

_''I know it is but i'm doing it anyway because that's how much i love you'' I explained ''Don't ever let anyone convince you otherwise''_

_''I love you too'' he replied as he opened his eyes_

_For a moment we just stared at each other before our lips met in the most gently kiss we had ever exchanged._

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

_[R]_

_I made my way back to my locker room and opened the door to find Dean and Seth in the middle of a make-out session. They looked so cute and they were so caught up in the moment that they didn't even hear me open the door, so I decided to leave them to it, quietly shutting the door again as I smiled to myself. I backed up from the door and felt my body bump into someone else's._

_I turned around to see Brie Bella stood in front of me. My breath got caught in my chest for a moment and I started to rub the back of my head nervously as i apologized. I had liked Brie for a while now, but I had always been to afraid to tell her; or even speak to her, out of fear of rejection and making a complete fool out of myself. Dean and Seth had always told me that they would tell her if I didn't hurry up and do it myself and now is as good of a time as any, but I just couldn't seem to speak to her without stuttering like an idiot._

_''Uhhhh how-how's it going Brie?'' I managed_

_''I'm fine Roman'' She replied sweetly_

_We stood in silence for a few moments and the awkwardness between us was just to much for me. I was internally cursing myself for being so stupid and I took a deep breath before speaking to her again_

_''Okay I'm just gonna do this'' I mumbled as I psyched myself up_

_''Do wha-?''_

_I cut her off before she could finish her sentence as my lips pressed against hers and I started to kiss her. It wasn't long before she started to kiss me back and I felt so relieved that she didn't push me back or reject me._

_''I like you Brie'' I said as we eventually pulled back from each other_

_''I like you too Roman'' She said with a wide smile on her face_

_Just then the door to our locker room opened and Dean and Seth appeared in the doorway, smiling like idiots, clapping as me and Brie jumped in shock._

_''You guys scared us!!'' I said as I turned my head to look at them_

_''Hey, it's not our fault that you guys are standing outside our locker room!!'' Dean said_

_''Yeah yeah. I'm gonna go and get some Ice Cream, you wanna join me Brie?'' I asked_

_''I'd love too'' She replied as we walked off hand in hand_

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - _  
_

_[S]_

_Dean and I watched as Roman and Brie walked off hand in hand. About damn time too!!._

_''I think you owe me 10 bucks'' I said as I turned around to look at Dean_

_''Oh come on baby'' Dean replied with a pout, trying his best to get out of it_

_''Uh uh. You thought that he'd never do it and he has so pay up. A bet is a bet'' I said as i held my hand out_

_Dean sighed and grabbed his wallet from his jacket pocket, pulling out the money and placing it into my hand as he rolled his eyes at me_

_''Come on baby don't pout'' I said, laughing at his expression as I gave him my best puppy dog eyes_

_''Awww I can't stay mad at you'' Dean said as he kissed my cheek_

_''So. We have an hour until the show is over. What do you want to do?'' I asked as I wrapped my arms around his waist_

_A smirk spread across Dean's face and he grabbed hold of my ass, squeezing it_

_''Like I even had to ask'' I said as i pulled the door shut_


	15. Engagement party

[A few weeks later]

_[D]_

_Seth and I  had decided to have an engagement party and now my house was full of colleagues and friends, the alcohol was in abundance and I just couldn't keep my eyes off Seth. Everything about him was just so perfect, from his hair that was tied neatly into a low bun, to his chocolate brown eyes that I got lost in every time I looked into them, to his broad chest and ripped torso that was prominent even through his black shirt. I was trying my best to control myself and not drag him up the stairs and have my way with him, but I wasn't sure how much longer I could control myself as he looked over at me and gave me a smirk that made my stomach flutter._

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

_[S]_

_I made my way into the kitchen to get myself another beer and I jumped as I felt a pair of hands suddenly grab me by the waist._

_''You look so good tonight babe'' Dean's husky voice made me smile and I leaned back into his touch as he began to kiss along my jawline and down my neck ''Do you have any idea what you're doing to me?'' he asked as pressed his groin up against my ass_

_''B-babe we're a-at a party'' I stuttered_

_''But I want you'' Dean replied as he started to nibble at the sweet spot on my neck, causing me to moan in return ''Don't you want me?''_

_''Off course I do'' I gasped ''But we kind of have a party going on right now''_

_''Ugh what time is it?'' Dean asked_

_''11.50 why?'' I replied_

_''Well'' Dean says as he turns me around to look at him ''We only need 5 minutes'' he said, a glint of lust obvious in his eyes_

_''Fine! But make sure no one see's us sneak away'' I said as he took hold of my hand and lead me upstairs to his bedroom, making sure to be as inconspicuous as possible_

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - _  
_

_[R]_

_I spent most of the night dancing and talking with Brie, our relationship had been going well since I admitted how I felt about her and we were the last people left at the party after everyone else had left._

_''Where do you think Dean and Seth went?'' Brie asked as we finished off the last of the drink_

_''I don't know. They must be around here somewhere. It is Dean's house'' I replied with a shrug_

_As if on queue, a disheveled looking Dean came down the stairs, with Seth following close behind him. It was obvious what they had been doing, and Brie and I exchanged a knowing look as they walked over to us_

_''I can't believe you guys disappeared upstairs, during your own party, to have a quickie'' I said_

_''Yeah. You guys are like energizer bunnies!!'' Brie added as she laughed at them_

_''It's wasn't my fault!!'' Seth replied ''Dean was very......persuasive_ '' 

_Dean smacked Seth's butt and Seth looked down at the floor as a blush spread across his cheeks_

_''It seems like all you guys do is have sex'' Brie said as she shook her head in disbelief ''I bet you guys couldn't go two weeks without getting some!!'' She teased_

_''I could. It's Seth who couldn't'' Dean replied_

_''Excuse me!!'' Seth said as he glared at Dean ''You're the one that can't keep his hands to himself for more than 5 minutes!!''_

_''Hey guys. Let's make a bet'' I said, catching both men's interest_

_''Okay'' Dean replied defiantly_

_''Right'' Brie said as she pulled out her phone from her bag ''Starting from midnight, you guys can't have sex for two weeks'' She said_

_''As in midnight. Now?'' Seth asked_

_''Yep'' Brie replied with a smile on her face_

_''Good luck guys'' I said as I took hold of Brie's hand and left the two love birds alone_

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - _  
_

_[D]_

_I looked up at the clock and quickly grabbed hold of Seth's hand, dragging him into the living room, pushing him down on the couch._

_''What are you doing?'' he asked_

_''It's still only 11.55'' I replied with a wink_


	16. Sex ban

[A few days later]

_[D]_

_I was finding this whole sex ban thing a lot harder than I thought I would and Seth wasn't making it any easier for me. He seemed to enjoy seeing me squirm and he would keep getting undressed in front of me, knowing that I couldn't do a damn thing about it. He would kiss me and then walk off with a smile on his face, and I promised myself that he would get what's coming to him once this sex ban was finally over with._

_[S]_

_I've been teasing Dean a lot since this sex ban started, but if anything it's only making things harder for me. I cant seem to concentrate on anything and all I can think about is Dean, how his touch sends a shiver over my body, how his mouth nips and sucks on my neck in just the right spot every time. Ugh I swear that one of us is going to give in by the time the two weeks are up, and i'm determined for it not to be me._

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

_[S]_

_There's exactly four days left until this whole sex ban is over with and I swear Dean is trying to make me cave as we sat and watched a movie together on the couch. His hand was stroking my thigh and it seemed to be getting higher and higher as the minutes ticked by. '_ _Oh god. Don't cave, don't cave, damn it' I was mentally willing myself to be strong and I decided to get up and get myself something to drink. Dean knew all too well what he was doing to me and I could hear him laughing as I left the room._

_[D]_

_He was gonna give in. I just knew it, and I was determined to make it happen. One of us was gonna give in first and it wasn't going to be me. I could hear Seth cursing under his breath from the kitchen and I stood up and removed my vest before standing up and making my way to the kitchen._

_[S]_

_''Fuck'' I mumbled as my eyes fixed on Dean. He was shirtless and his sweat pants were hanging dangerously low on his waist, making his V line very visible. He was driving me insane and I wasn't sure how much more I could take as he walked over to me and wrapped his arms around my waist._

_''Are you okay babe?'' He asked innocently_

_''I-I'm f-fine'' I stuttered ''Let's go and finish the movie'' I said as I pulled away from him_

_''Wait'' Dean said as he grabbed hold of me ''Give me a kiss first''_

_Bastard i thought as i turned around and pecked him on the cheek_

_''Come on baby......a real one please'' Dean said with a pout_

_I knew that once I kissed him properly there would be no going back, but I just couldn't take it anymore. I was desperate for any type of contact with him and I quickly pressed my lips up against his. It wasn't long before our kiss grew more passionate as Dean grabbed hold of my ass._

_[D]_

_''Okay okay I give up!!'' Seth gasped as he broke off our kiss ''You win okay''_

_''I do?'' I said with a smirk_

_''Yes. Now fuck me before I blow my own head off'' Seth begged_

_''Anything for you baby'' I chucked, as I picked him up_

_He immediately wrapped his legs around my waist and I carried him upstairs into the bedroom_

_''God I've missed you baby'' I muttered in between kisses and I laid Seth down on the bed_

_''I've missed you too'' he replied as he stripped himself of all his clothes_

_I quickly got undressed as well and I walked over to the bedside table, grabbing a bottle of lube, spreading the gel onto my length before getting onto the bed. I took hold of Seth and spread some gel inside and around his entrance before slowly slipping into him. It wasn't the first time he'd gone without prep, in fact we hardly bothered at all anymore, but i started off slow at first, as I didn't want to hurt him, but after a couple of minutes of Seth begging me to go faster, I sped up my pace and before long I was slamming into him at a rapid pace as he panted and moaned underneath me._

_''Oh god baby I forgot how good you felt'' I gasped as I felt my stomach knot and my orgasm begin to built up inside of me already_

_''Please don't stop baby. Just like that'' Seth replied as he started to stroke his cock in time with my thrusts_

_It wasn't long before we both reached our high and I grabbed hold of his hand as I filled him up with my seed, slowly pulling out of him and laying by his side as we both attempted to catch our breath_

_[S]_

_Dean laid down beside me and wrapped his arm around my waist, pulling me into him as I rested my head on his chest_

_''You know we're not gonna be leaving this bed for a couple of days right?'' he asked as he kissed me on the head_

_''Good thing we have a couple of days off then huh?'' I replied_

_''Yep. Roman will eventually just leave food at the door'' Dean said as he let out a laugh_

_We spent the rest of the night 'catching up' and we had no intention of letting anyone interrupt us as we got 'reacquainted' again._


	17. I'm coming for you

_[D]_

_I was awoken from my very brief sleep by a loud banging sound. I groaned and sat up slightly, praying that whoever it was would just go away._

_"What the hell is that?" Seth asked as he rolled over and rested his head on my chest_

_"Someone's knocking on the door" i answered as i ran my fingers through his hair_

_"GUYS. YOU IN THERE!!!?" It was Roman. I sighed and climbed out of bed_

_"WE'RE KIND OF BUSY AT THE MOMENT BRO. COME BACK LATER" I yelled as i stood on the landing of the stairs._

_Seth followed me and wrapped his arms around me waist, resting his head on my shoulder_

_"DON'T TELL ME YOU GUYS ARE HAVING SEX" Roman yelled through the door_

_Seth laughed and moved closer to the door "YEAH. WE HAVE TWO WEEKS TO MAKE UP FOR!" He shouted_

_Roman paused for a few seconds and i didn't need to see him to know that he was probably shaking his head in disbelief "OKAY GUYS. I'LL SEE YOU LATER" he said before getting back into his car and driving away as Seth and I went back to bed_

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

_[R]_

_I was hanging out with Brie when Dean and Seth finally decided to arrive for Raw. They were both covered in hickeys and neither one of them looked like they had got much sleep as they made there way towards us hand-in-hand._

_Brie looked up at me and smiled knowingly "So. I'm guessing you guys enjoyed your time off then?" she said as she eyed up their bruised skin_

_"I guess you could say that" Dean said as he and Seth began to laugh_

_"So who won the bet?" Brie asked_

_"I did" Dean said proudly_

_"Wow really!?" Brie said, just as shocked as i was_

_"Yeah Seth. I thought Dean would cave in first" I said_

_"Yeah i thought so too but lets face it. Dean can be very......persuasive when he wants to be" Seth said as Dean wrapped his arms around him and whispered something into his ear_

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - _  
_

_[S]_

_I could feel my cheeks getting hot and i knew that i was blushing badly already "We're uhhh...we're gonna go to my locker room" i said, giving Brie and Roman a wave as i walked off with Dean_

_[R]_

_I laughed to myself as i watched Dean and Seth walk away holding hands. They were worse than teenagers but they were so in love and it was nice to see my two of my best friends so happy._

_"I think you owe me 50 bucks big guy" Brie said_

_"Can't i just give you 50 kisses instead?" i replied with my eyebrow arched_

_"Nope. Pay up" She said as she held out her hand_

_I payed her and she moved closer to me "Now you can give me 50 kisses" she said_

_"Not so fast. I just gave you 50 bucks!!" i replied in mock annoyance_

_She smiled at me and pouted, looking up at me as sweetly as she could_

_"Awww come here baby" i said as i grabbed hold of her and gave her what she wanted_

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

[Later that night]

_[R]_

_The lights went out in the arena and camera flashes were the only source of light as the Titantron came to life with four simple words. I'm coming for you. The lights came back on and our opponents, the Wyatt's were nowhere to be seen. We all stood there for a few minutes, exchanging confused glances before leaving the ring and going backstage._

_"What the hell was that!?" I said as soon as we stepped through the curtain_

_"I don't know man. But i bet it was The Authority" Dean said "Do they never get tired of messing with us?"_

_"What if it's not them?" Seth said, causing both me and Dean to look at him_

_"What do you mean?" Dean asked_

_"Well there are tons of guys around here that have been trying to stop us, from the day we got here. It could be anyone, we just have to figure out who" he said_

_Seth was right. We have had targets on our back from the day we got here. People were jealous of our success, jealous of how powerful we were as a team and they wanted to bring us down, they wanted to be where we were and the only way to do that was to break us up and take us out one by one. We were going to find out who it was, and we were going to make sure to teach them that you don't mess with The Shield._


	18. ''Everything's gonna be alright''

[A few weeks later]

_[S]_

_I hated not knowing who was behind these threats, it could be anyone and I felt like I always had to have my guard up. I couldn't relax, I couldn't concentrate, I couldn't even think straight; knowing that someone was trying to take me out. I sensed that Roman and Dean were just as nervous as me, but off course they wouldn't show it. Last week we returned to our locker room, after our match, to find that it had been completely trashed, our clothes had been taken out of our bags and thrown all over the place, our lockers had been opened and pushed over and the walls had been spray painted with the words 'Destroy The Shield'. The Authority were no use to us, claiming that they didn't know anything about the threats and I really wanted to find out who it was, and soon._

_Dean and I were in our hotel room watching TV and I could tell that he had something on his mind. He always bit his nails when he was nervous and he was doing it right now._

_"What's wrong?" I asked as I took hold of his hand and pulled it away from his mouth_

_"We need to find out who these guys are Seth" he said, obviously deep in thought_

_"I know we do" I replied as I kissed his hand_

_"I don't want anything bad to happen to you or Roman. I can't let them hurt you. I just can't" Dean rambled_

_"Baby calm down" I said as I kissed him on the lips "Everything's going to be okay" I smiled_

_Dean looked at me and "Tell me something. How did I get to be so lucky huh?" he asked_

_I shrugged "Well I'm just an amazing person" I said laughing_

_Dean leant forward and kissed my nose, forehead and fingers, his light pecks tickling my skin and making me smile "Dean''_

_''I love you so much" Dean said_

_"I love you too" I replied as I leant forward and kissed him, laying between his legs as he wrapped his arms around me and we fell asleep in each others arms_

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

[A week later]

_[S]_

_It was Night of Champion and Dean, Roman and I were standing in the ring, waiting for our opponents to make their entrance, but instead of their music playing, ours played instead. We all looked at each other in confusion and three men appeared on the entrance ramp, each one of them mirror images of one of us, as they approached the ring and stepped up to us. All six of us staring each other down as the crowd looked on in shocked silence. Our attention was drawn to the titantron and the words 'Destroy The Shield' flashed up on the screen as the lights in the arena went out and we were surrounded by darkness. All three of them attacked us and by the time the lights came back on they were all gone, leaving the three of us battered a bruised in the middle of the ring_

[20 minutes later]

_[R]_

_Dean and I were pacing back and forth in our locker room and Seth was sat on one of the benches, with his head in his hands_

_"Okay. What the hell was that! Who are they and why are they dressed like us?" he asked as he wiped his forehead with the back of his hand_

_"Yeah. That's just damn right creepy" I agreed_

_"Maybe their from NXT?" Seth suggested_

_"Nah. I've never seen them before" I said as I shook my head_

_"I don't know man. But whoever they are, we need to find them and rip their damn heads off" Dean said as he cracked his knuckles_

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - _  
_

_[S]_

_A week went by and we were still no closer to finding out who these three guys were. No one backstage seemed to know who these they were, or where they came from. Dean had been acting really protective of me and he wouldn't even let me out of his sight for more than 5 minutes._

_[R]_

_Dean had just called these three guys out and they were now standing across from us, it was strange, it was like standing in front of a copy of yourself but the big difference between these guys and us was we were authentic; these guys were merely a duplicate._

_"Who the hell are you guys?" Dean asked as he moved towards the man in front of him_

_"We're The Shield" the man replied_

_"No. We're The Shield, you are nothing but little pet boys of The Authority" I said_

_"No. What we are is The Shield" the guy opposite to me said "And we are here to take you out, because we are a better, stronger and more powerful version of what you used to be and you're not needed anymore''_

_''You think you can beat us!?" Seth said, cackling "We are the most dominant unit the WWE has ever seen''_

_''Well all that's about to change" the man stood opposite to Seth said as he lunged forward and takes Seth out by his legs, his body falling to the ground with a loud thud as the man stamps on his ankle repeatedly_

_[D]_

_I saw one of the men attack Seth and I fought my way through the other two men, falling down to my knees next to him as they all retreated. Seth grabbed hold of his ankle, his face scrunched up in pain as he cursed under his breath._

_"Dean" Seth mumbled, fear present in his voice as he looked at me_

_"Don't worry, I got you" I said as I picked him up and carried him backstage, rushing straight to the medical room and placing him down on the table as he was quickly surrounded by trainers._


	19. Back and better than ever

_[D]_

_I anxiously waited outside of the medical room, pacing back and forth as the trainers tended to Seth. I hated it when Seth got hurt and I just wanted to rip that guys head off. I hated seeing Seth in pain and i just wanted to punch my way through the whole locker room area until i found this guy. I felt like it was my job to protect him and i had failed._

_"You can come in now Dean" one of the trainers said after a few minutes_

_I walked in and rushed straight to Seth's side, taking hold of his hand as I pecked him on the lips "What's the verdict doc?" I asked_

_"Well Seth has sustained a sprained ankle and i'm afraid his injury is moderate so he will not be able to wrestle for up to 3 to 4 weeks. He needs some time off so that the motion, power and agility in his ankle can get back to 100%, but I'm confident that if he looks after himself and takes it easy he will make a full recovery within a couple of weeks" The doctor said before leaving the room_

_"Are you okay?" I asked as I looked down at the protective boot that had been placed onto his foot, so that he could walk_

_"Yeah" he replied with a sigh "I should break that guys arm off" he moaned_

_"Already called dibs on that one bro" Roman said, as he appeared in the doorway "In fact I think I should break both his legs" he laughed_

_"I should kill all three of them for messing with us" I agreed as we both helped Seth to his feet and left the arena_

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

[A month later: SummerSlam]

_[S]_

_Nobody expected me to return so soon and in all honestly neither did I, but what could I say; Dean was a great nurse. He had not let me lift a finger for the whole time i was recovering and although it annoyed me a little at first, i know he did it out of love. This attack had made the three of us that much stronger. We had prepared for the worse and we we're not about to stand back and let something like this happen to us again. Those impostors could try all they liked, but no one could ever replace The Shield._

_We were currently standing in the middle of the ring and the crowd seemed to appreciate our return, I'd never heard them cheer so loud for us and it just confirmed my suspicious that this trio were insignificant compared to us. Dean grabbed a microphone from the ringside area and a smirk spread across his face as he soaked up the crowd's reaction._

_"We're back" he said, causing a loud cheer to echo through the arena "And we're better than ever baby" he added as Roman and I nodded in agreement_

_I walked over to Dean and motioned for the microphone, taking it from him with a slight smile "That's right and we're here to stay. So if anyone has a problem with that then their gonna have to deal with the hounds" I added before handing the microphone back to Dean_

_"Those other guys who like to call themselves The Shield. They don't have anything on us. They don't even have the guts to come out here and face us right now" Dean said as the crowd cheered with excitement._

_The titantron came to life and all three of us focused our attention to the screen as our three impersonators came into view_

_"Yay The Shield have finally returned!!" one of the guys said, sarcasm clear in his voice "But wait, tell me something Seth. How did it feel to have your ankle broken?" he added with a sinister laugh_

_I took the microphone from Dean's hand and he let go of it reluctantly "Actually it was sprained, you weren't man enough to break it. Oh and I feel great, thanks for asking" I replied "And I'm ready to kick your ass''_

_''Oh don't you worry, we'll fight you" the guy replied "Just not tonight" he added as the crowd booed in response "And here's some advice" he added "Be ready for war" he said as the screen went black_

_The Shield music played and all three of us extended our fists out in front of us in a silent display of unity. Oh we were ready, more than ready._

_.Roll on WrestleMania._

 


	20. Happy Anniversary

_[S]_

_WrestleMania was nearly upon us and Dean and I had planned to go on a movie date for our one year anniversary. I have to admit that I never expected us to last so long. Don't get me wrong. I've never loved someone as much as I love Dean, but the start of our relationship was so rocky that I never expected us to last longer than a few months. We had come a long way, and through all the ups and downs we were still going strong. Our love was stronger than ever and I could never imagine ever being with anyone else. Dean took me to a drive in movie theater and we both sat in the back seat of his car, cuddling up under a blanket as we watched the monitor, Dean leaving an occasional kiss on my head as I nestled into him, his arms wrapped around me tightly. In our line of work, we never had a lot of alone time, but when we did, it was always special._

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

[A few hours later]

_[D]_

_After the movie, I sent Seth off to a health spa so that I could prepare my special surprise for him. I wasn't the best cook and I'm not the most romantic man in the world, but today was our one year anniversary and I wanted to make an extra effort to make the day special for him. I knew that he would love his present and the drive through movie wen't well. There was just one more hurdle to tackle, the food._

_[R]_

_I was just settling down in my hotel room, watching the TV when my phone starting ringing. I sighed and reached across to the bedside table to answer it._

_''Roman, bro. You've got to help me''_

_Dean sounded desperate ''Wait a second. What's happened?'' I asked_

_''I tried to cook some dinner for Seth and I and I've burnt it and now everything is ruined and-''_

_''Calm down. I'll be right there'' I said hanging up the phone_

_Lucky, Dean and Seth were staying in a hotel room down the corridor to me so i got there pretty quickly. I knocked on the door and a flushed looking Dean opened the door a few minutes later, he had a tea towel in his hand and he was waving it from side to side, attempting to clear some of the smoke from the room._

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - _  
_

_[S]_

_I had a great time at the spa, Dean really was spoiling me but I couldn't wait to see him. I had only been there for half and hour but it was still half and hour too long. I hated being away from him, even for a minute. I swiped my key through the lock and opened the door to the hotel room. I was immediately met with the smell of food and Dean appeared in the doorway of the kitchen area, with a wide smile on his face._

_''I hope you're hungry babe'' he said_

_I made my way over to him and kissed him softly on the lips ''You cooked?'' I asked as I slowly pulled away from him_

_''Yeah.......Well I tried too but I ended up burning everything. Roman came around and helped me though'' Dean confessed_

_I laughed at him and quickly kissed him again, smiling as he wrapped his arms around my waist_

_''Well I'm happy that you tried and that's all that matters'' I said as I looked over his shoulder to try and see what the smell was._

_Dean laughed at me and blocked my view, turning me around in his arms ''Go and sit down baby, I'll bring it over to you''_

_After dinner Dean and I exchanged gifts. I gave him a bracelet that I had specially engraved, just like the one he got me. It had a heart pendant on it with the words Dean + Seth = Love and I could tell that he was holding back tears as he placed it on his wrist. The Dean I knew was a lot different to the one everyone else got to see. He was gentle, kind and generous and he had could be very soft and romantic when he wanted to be._

_''Close your eyes'' Dean instructed as he stood up from the table, I could hear him walking into another room and I fought the urge to peek through my fingers as I heard him mumble something under his breath ''Okay. You can open them now''_

_I let out the most unmanly scream imaginable, I couldn't help it. Dean was standing in front of me with the most adorable looking dog I had ever seen in my life. He was so tiny and I immediately held my hands out for him as Dean placed him in my arms._

_''Oh my god Dean. He's perfect'' I said as the tiny little dog looked up at me, sheepishly licking at my face as I stroked him gently_

_''Well I know that you've wanted a teacup Yorkie for ages now so i thought that our one year anniversary would be the perfect time for me to get you one'' Dean explained_

_''Thank you so much Dean. He's so cute!'' I smiled as he jumped down from my lap and started to explore his surroundings. I stood up and made my way towards Dean, straddling his hips as he wrapped his arms around my waist. I rested my head on his shoulder and he began to kiss and nip at my neck '_

_'Baby?'' I whispered_

_''Yeah?'' Dean replied_

_''Make love to me'' I replied_

_''Off course'' he smiled as he lifted me up and carried me over to the bed_


	21. One year strong

_[S]_

_Dean gently placed me down on the bed and for a moment we just starred into each other's eyes. I couldn't help but smile, wrapping my arms around his neck and pulling him into me for a tender kiss. He started to trail feather light kisses down my neck and I inhaled sharply from the sensation. I began to buck my hips up against him, my body involuntary reacting to him. He always knew just how to get me riled up and I started to moan as he started to suck on the sweet spot on my neck. My hands made there way underneath his tank top and my fingers began to caress his abs, my legs wrapping around his waist as we continued to grind up against each other. After a few minutes Dean sat up and began to unbuckle my belt, pulling it free from the loops of my jeans and throwing it over his shoulder, before making short work of my jeans and boxers as I pulled my t-shirt over my head. He stood up and slowly stripped down to his briefs, my eyes devouring him as more of his body was exposed to me. I never tired of seeing him naked and every time he smirked at me my stomach knotted up._

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - _  
_

_When I feel what I feel  
_

_Sometimes it's hard to tell you so  
_

_You may not be in the mood to learn what you think you know  
_

_There are times when I find_

_You want to keep yourself from me_

_When I don't have the strength; I'm just a mirror of what I see_

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - _  
_

_The music in the background couldn't have been more perfect and I waited patiently as Dean made his way over to the bedside cabinet to retrieve a condom and some lube. I closed my eyes and listened to the music as he began to prep me, kissing him passionately as he slowly lined himself up and thrust into me, both of our moans being muffled by the kiss as our bodies united._

_"You're so beautiful"_

_The words were barely louder than a whisper but I heard them clearly as Dean's mouth pressed up against my ear, his slow and steady pace sending shock waves of pleasure through my body. After a few more minutes Dean picked up the pace and I wrapped my legs around his waist, pulling him closer to me. It wasn't long before he found just the right spot to send me over the edge, hitting my prostate dead on with every in thrust of his hips as I moaned underneath him, my hands gripping at the bed sheets as we both reached our peak._

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - _  
_

_But at your best you are love_

_You're a positive motivating force within my life_

_Should you ever feel the need to wonder why_

_Let me know, let me know..._

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - _  
_

_Dean slowly pulled out of me and disposed of the condom, tossing it into a bin before laying down beside me with his head resting on the pillow beside me, his arm draped around my waist as we both caught our breath._

_"Happy anniversary Seth" Dean whispered, his fingers lightly tracing circles into the skin on my thigh_

_"Happy anniversary" I replied with a smile_

_I could feel the dog clawing at the side of the bed so I patted the mattress, inviting him up with us. He quickly jumped onto the bed and settled down between Dean and I, resting his head on my lap as we both stared down at him_

_"I think I'm gonna call him Kevin" I said as I lightly stroked his fur_

_His furry features starred up at me at the mention of the name and a smile spread across my face_  

_"I think he likes it" Dean said_

_After a few minutes Dean and Kevin were asleep and I gently pushed a stray hair out of Dean's face as he twitched slightly at my touch_

_''Love you. So tired" he mumbled_

_I stifled a giggle "Love you too" I whispered as I shut my eyes_  


	22. The time has finally come

 

_[S]_

_As I stood in front of the mirror in my hotel room I thought about everything we had gone through together, all the ups and down, the good times and the bad, the special moments we shared together and all the arguments we had. They all seemed worth it, I adjusted my suit jacket and smiled slightly, pleased with how I looked. I couldn't wait to see Dean, I couldn't wait to see the look on his face when he saw me walk down the aisle. Our wedding may not have been what some people would call 'traditional' and neither one of us was wearing a wedding dress, but it didn't matter, it was special to us and that was all that mattered._

_[D]_

_It had been a good week, me and my boys had won our match at WrestleMania and now I was standing, surrounded by just a few friends and family as I waited for Seth to make his entrance. He brought the best out of me and loved me, he made me happy and gave me something to fight for; something to live for. I never thought I was capable of love and I never thought that I would ever want to get married, but Seth had changed all that, he completely took me by surprise and changed my life for the better._

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  

The sound of Johann Pachelbel's Canon in D Major filled the small setting and everyone stood to their feet as Seth finally made his way up the aisle. Both men not taking their eyes off each other for one second as they joined hands and took their vows

"Dean. When we first got together I thought that I wasn't good enough for you, that you wanted someone else, but I was wrong. You made me realize that all I need is you and that I'll be okay as long as you're by my side. You're the light at the end of my tunnel, the kind of light that never dims, never goes out. I love you so much, and I promise to love and cherish you for the rest of my life"

Seth started to cry as the words left his mouth and Dean didn't waste any time in gently wiping the tears away with the back of his thumb. Offering his lover a small smile before starting to speak himself 

"Seth. I never knew what love was until I met you, I didn't have the best of life's growing up and you saw past all of that, all my imperfections, you saw the good in me, the parts of me that I choose to close off to the world. We've been through so much together and I am willing to fight for you over and over again, if it means that I can spend the rest of my life with you, and i promise to love, honor and stand by you for the rest of your life, as your husband"

Dean never cried. Or at least he never let anyone ever see him cry, but right at that moment he just couldn't control himself, the tears seem to fall down his face at there own accord as Seth returned his earlier gesture, wiping them away for him

_By the power vested in me, I now pronounce you Husband and Husband. You may now kiss_

Their guests begin to clap at the priests words and Dean and Seth slowly lean into each other, whispering their love for each other repeatedly before finally kissing each other. Roman and Brie watched on as the happy couple embraced each other, Roman struggling to fight back own his tears as Brie cried like a baby beside him.


End file.
